


on the rooftop where we met, don't forget

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Girl Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: just winter getting on jimin's nerves.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 52





	on the rooftop where we met, don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing please bear with me

“Paging Kim Minjeong, please proceed to the Student Council’s Office as soon as your classes ends. Thank you.” Jimin rakes her hand through her hair as she turned the mic off. This is the third time this week that she received a complaint about a girl named Minjeong and as the president of the student council, it’s her job to take care of it.

“That girl again?” Aeri, the vice president who just walked in the office, asked as she put her things down to her desk. Jimin only nods before plopping down her own chair.

The two fell on a comfortable silence before a knock on the door was heard. “Uh, can I come in?” of course, Jimin knew whose voice is it. “Come in, Minjeong.” the door opened, revealing a blonde girl wearing her signature flannel shirt with a shy smile on her face. Jimin thought she was cute, and since everyone around the campus finds her attractive, she won’t deny that. Despite the younger girl getting on her nerves lately.

“Why are you looking for me?” Jimin didn’t even realize she was staring for too long until Minjeong broke her trance. Are you out of your mind, Jimin? She thought to herself before clearing her throat, “I thought we agreed that you’ll start your practice after classes?” She finally spoke, emphasizing on the after because it seems like the younger keeps on forgetting it. “Oh...I thought we were allowed to practice early since school fair’s in three days and professors barely attend the classes?” Jimin could only raise an eyebrow. Well, partly, she’s right. Partly. “But still, some classes are on going. So I hope, for the last time I’m calling you to our office, this won’t happen again and you start your practices after class.” Jimin spoke sternly and it took Minjeong a few seconds before replying, “Hmm alright then!” She beamed before continuing “is that all?” She sounded like she was expecting more which Jimin immediately responded to a “Yeah. You can go out now.” Minjeong looked kinda disappointed but with a smile on her lips, she left the office.

It’s one day before the school fair, the student council members spent the whole day finishing up the registrations and putting the announcement posters on the bulletin board. Jimin was putting the last poster when the bell rang, signaling it’s lunch time and students slowly swarmed the used to be empty hallway. Fortunately, she pasted it on time before the students camped around the board, she hurriedly make her way to the school cafeteria to meet Aeri and the other members.

“You’re finally here! Are they already swarming around the board?” Hyunjin, a member of the student council, asked as Jimin sat beside her. The latter only replied with a nod before Aeri put the tray of food she bought for Jimin in advance. Jimin mumbled a small thank you and Aeri just smiled. She worries for the older as this week has been exhausting for her as a responsible president.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Minjeong is sitting with her bandmates who are busy talking about the fair tomorrow. “Hey, Minjeong are you even listening?” Yizhuo, her bandmate, catches her staring at Jimin again and she could only sigh. This girl is hopeless. “Why don’t you just tell her you like her?” Yizhou spoke again in a more teasing tone and this time, it broke the blonde girl’s trance. “Huh? Why would I do that?” With a blush creeping on her cheeks, she diverted her attention to her bandmates and joined the conversation.

It’s 2pm and the school fair is finally in full swing. With different booths all over the place, Jimin feels proud that they managed to pull this off. “Jimin! The dean said we can enjoy the rest of the day now.” Aeri beams in joy as she shares the news to the older girl. “That’s great. Let’s go to the rides now?” Jimin asked and Aeri’s smile only grew bigger. “Thought you’d never ask.”

The sun is setting, but the event is just getting started for everyone.

“Mic test. Mic test.” Jimin heard through the speakers. I guess the bands are about to perform. “Let’s go there before it gets camped!” without even waiting for a response, Aeri dragged her to the open area and they got a place near the near the stage. Students started grouping up, not wanting to miss the most awaited part of the fair. The bands performing.

Jimin never cared about popularity, even when she’s one of the most popular students around the campus. A lot of student adores her, may it be because of her performance as the student council president or because of her looks. A lot of boys and girls falls for her, but as she has duties and responsibilities in the council, she never paid attention to them. She don’t need them anyway. So nonetheless, it wasn’t new to her how she can be the center of attention most of the time, just like now, when the crowd went wild after the vocalist from a band that was about to perform called her name. “To the girl with a blue hair on the crowd,” the vocalist paused, waiting for Jimin to look at her.

Jimin was forcing everything in her to ignore her, Minjeong, the girl who made her go through a rough week, the girl she called three times to the office, the girl who makes her heart feel like it’s about to burst---wait what? Jimin shook her head lightly, and finally, she looked up to see the blonde girl looking at her with a smirk on her face. God, why did I? “This song is for you.”

You pulled my hand, saying you wanted to see the stars  
We sat on the rooftop at sunset  
Every time I look up in the sky  
There's not a single star  
It's alright, you're my universe, shine bright for me

Minjeong’s eyes never left Jimin’s. And who was Jimin to look away?

Hey, sometimes  
When you act all heavy  
I can't figure out how to comfort you  
Like a lost star  
You're the one who pulls me  
You're floating around like a sky that lost its star  
The path we took is like a constellation  
Let's follow that path  
Remember me

Minjeong smiles at her. And Jimin thought that all of the stress she’s feeling this week left her soul. What the hell is this woman doing to me?

Before she even knew it, the song ended and the vocalist looked one last time to her direction, her signature smirk still on her lips, before thanking the crowd and walking down the stage.

Jimin would be lying if she said that wasn’t one of the most beautiful song she heard, especially at how it was dedicated to her. She knew she’s helpless when she can’t stop thinking about Minjeong that night, when she can’t forget the way the younger’s lips forms a smile every time their eyes met, how Minjeong lights up the fireworks in her heart. She’s helpless.

The band is having an after party in a samgyup house downtown. “Minjeong, did you finally confess to her?” Yizhou, who was sitting next to her, whispered as the blonde takes a bite of pork, looking confused. “Huh?

“Jimin.” Minjeong almost spit the pork out of her mouth. God I forgot I did something today.

“Are you okay?” Heejin, her bandmate, asked as Yizhou handed her a cup of water. Minjeong only nodded to Jimin with a shy smile before glaring at Yizhou.

“Okay.” Heejin was about to turn back to their other bandmates when she remembered something, “Ah! I almost forgot, are you close with Yoo Jimin?” And boy, Minjeong almost spilled her drink, that’s twice the embarrassment tonight. This time, Yizhou couldn’t contain her laughter anymore.

“Not that much, why?” Minjeong finally replied. “That’s a bummer. I was hoping you could introduce me to Hyunjin.” Heejin replied with a pout and Yizhou intervened, “Aww, do you like her?” and they both chuckled at the blush that crept on Heejin’s cheeks. “Well…yeah, I want to ask her out.” the older girl replied shyly and Minjeong could feel Yizhou side eyeing her. “Then Minjeong can introduce you to her!” It surprised both girls, Heejin with joy and Minjeong with confusion.

Jimin thought that after the school fair, she could spend the next week with less stress but here she is, turning on that stupid mic again to call for that stupid girl named Minjeong….AGAIN. “Paging Kim Minjeong--”

She was cut off with a knock on the door.

“I’m here.” Of course, she know who it is. “Hurry up and come in.” She sat back on her chair when she heard the door opening and closing. “Aww, excited to see me?”

“Being confident now are we? Didn’t I tell you to behave? Minjeong?” She looked up only to see the younger girl with her signature smirk on her lips. Stop it. “But I didn’t do anything?” she replied, the smirk not leaving her face.

“Yizhou sent a complaint--”

and that’s when it hit Jimin. Yizhou is Minjeong’s best friend. Why is she so stupid to not notice? “You just realized?” Minjeong chuckled before walking closer to her desk and sitting on the vacant chair in front of Jimin’s table.

“Kim Minjeong.” the younger only hummed, in a teasing manner even and Jimin could only groan. “What do you want this time?”

“What? Can’t I see my girlfriend?” Propping her elbows on the table and cupping her cheeks, she looked at Jimin with a smile on her face. She know Jimin swooned, she know the butterflies in Jimin’s ribcage is bursting right now, she knows. Because she knows Jimin so well.

“Do you really want us to get caught?”

“Aww you wanna go public now?”

“Minjeong!” Yizhou shouts as she saw the older walking out of the office with a smile on her face and she can’t stop the chuckle that left her lips. “I’m guessing it went well?” Minjeong’s smile only grew bigger. “Huh? It’s always been going well.” Minjeong finally replied with pride and it’s Yizhou’s turn to get confused now. She looked at the girl once more and god, why didn’t she notice the kiss mark on Minjeong’s cheeks? Before she could even respond, she saw the blonde girl walking away. "Yah! Kim Minjeong! You have a lot to tell!"

Jimin groaned internally as she saw how packed the hallways are already. She hurriedly walked to her locker to put her textbooks back before getting lunch. “Paging Yoo Jimin, please proceed to the rooftop garden.” The hallway went silent before she heard confused whispers and as soon as she closes her locker, a student ran in the middle of the crowd which got everyone’s attention. “Guys! Minjeong is at the rooftop right now! I think she’s going to perform!”

Before Jimin could even react, strings of guitar were heard through the speakers.

I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
'Til you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

Jimin started walking to the rooftop, and climbing up the stairs opened a lot of nostalgic moments for her. Like how she first met Minjeong here.

You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
Am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

It was already packed when she got in, but Minjeong found her in an instant, locking eyes with her. She found the blonde girl standing next to the fountain with her guitar strapped around her shoulder, wearing her signature flannel shirt. Jimin could only look in awe. She’s so beautiful.

I don't wanna hide anymore

As the words left Minjeong’s lips, Jimin couldn’t help but smile. She have never felt this much of happiness in her life, she was used to her world revolving around her duties and responsibilities. Until she met her. Minjeong. She wants to cry.

You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
Am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier...

Jimin met her a year ago, when she was taking her rounds around the campus before going home. She just needs to check the last place on her list, the rooftop. She was climbing the stairs when she hears a guitar playing. When she opened the door, she saw a blonde girl sitting on the fountain, wearing a flannel shirt with a guitar case beside her. "Pretty." Jimin mumbled but unfortunately for her, the blonde girl heard.

Jimin thought that would be the last time she’ll see the girl, but one afternoon, she received a complaint about a student playing guitar in the rooftop during class hours. She already know who it is.

That’s how everything started.

Now, here’s the same girl she fell in love with a year ago, wearing a flannel shirt with a guitar case beside her, serenading her.

The song ended and the students started fangirling again. But that was only for a second before they turned their attention to her and giving way. She was a bit confused but when she saw Minjeong walking towards her, a rose in hand, she was lost in it again.

“What the hell are you doing?” She tried sounding sternly but the smile on her lips betrayed her. God, she really is gone. Minjeong won. Game’s over.

“Why? Can’t I sing a song for my girlfriend?”


End file.
